For the love of Lille
by SealedWithaKiss
Summary: It's Christmas Time, and Draco needs to deliver a perfect Dinner in his little restaurant in Lille, France by the gorgeous River; but things take an unexpected change and Draco soon realises what he loves, and how he's missed that familiar scar...
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! Yes, I'm not dead, I've just been really busy lately...but I have treated you with a Christmas Special ;) aha. This will be only a quick one, seeing as I really want to get this done before the Holidays are over, so it really will be a Christmas Special. More Destinys Descent is coming in January, as well as Close your Eyes. Thank you so much for your support and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! - Sealed with a Kiss

* * *

_**~For the Love of Lille**_~

"Two sprigs of thyme to one pint of chicken stock"

"Right...yes...two...two sprigs..."

" ...And five pink peppercorns, whole"

"...five...whole..."

"And a spritz of- no, no Draco watch out you're going to scald yourself!"

Draco averted his wide eyes to the angry pot of bubbling soup, leaking its juices between the cracks of the lid and falling down to the amber fire below. He grabbed the nearest tea towel from his iron hooks and grabbed the handle to place the turquoise stained pot to one side.

Draco couldn't even remember how long he had been in his kitchen, but he had a feeling it had been over six hours as the sky had changed from a milky white to a scarlet red, which matched the complexion of his cheeks.

His miniature kitchen was covered with splatters of stock and gravy, dying the once turquoise walls a murky brown colour. The food covered the beautiful white framed pictures of people who were once smiling because of the beautiful smell, but now frowning as they can't see over a thick splatter of gravy.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to take a break-"

"I can't Jean; I don't have enough time as it is so-"

"Look, you know if you don't calm down your surrogate Mother Hen will come down and-"

"I smell BURNING!"

As soon as the words fled Jeans mouth, sure enough the plump red headed lady stood by the cottage door, freckled hands resting on his hips which were covered by a frilly brown apron.

Molly Weasley had been there for Draco ever since she found him roaming the streets mindlessly looking for a place to stay. Draco never thought he would see Molly as anything but the freckly baby machine who spits out annoying red heads such as that Ron Weasley, but now couldn't imagine how his life would be like if it wasn't for her mothering self.

She waddled over to the stove, and took one look at the state of Draco's once stunning kitchen and looked at her almost adopted son. He rested one ivory hand at the nape of his neck, the other resting awkwardly on his once brilliantly blue cashmere cardigan. His eyes lacked the usual grey and blue shine, but instead were dull and strained. The steam for the various cooking pots made his platinum blonde hair stick to his forehead, and the tips of his exposed ears went bright red.

"The Dragon's stressing out again" Jean stated, ruffling the black curls that rested on his rounded head.

"Oh dear Draco, "she said in her gentle voice, turning off the stove with a flick of her wand, "how many courses are you cooking?"

"urm...eight" He replied, rubbing his temple softly with wrist. He was expecting a good 'telling off' session by the firm red head, but instead grabbed the sides of his warmed face and looked into his eyes and tilted her head so her bushy hair rested on her shoulder.

It had been seven years since Draco decided to flock his secure nest at the Malfoy Manor and decided to start an adventure of his own. Being the naive 18 year old he was, he didn't realise how hard this would be for him, especially being brought up in a world surrounding money and power, and having no clue of what the ' Real World' would be like.

The powering smells of stale alcohol and smoke mixed with the earthy taste of the pelting rain didn't put off a Slytherin kissed Draco from going through the infamous KnockTurn Alley. Cackles from insane witches were so loud he hardly could hear the distressed bellowing of Molly Weasley calling after him, while risking her own life by running through the alley herself.

He even remembers clearly the first time he went to The Burrow. He remembers walking through the fields of wheat and the loud fluttering of the many chickens surrounding the tall wooden house. Sure, the house was small and lacked any expensive sculptures, of the sense of warmth and love which came from that house was unreal. Mr Weasley carried his suitcases upstairs and plonked them on Ron's bed, while Mrs Weasley sat him down in the knick knack packed sitting room and forced him to eat a beef casserole, and felt the odd need to tell her absolutely everything that had been bothering him.

After about a year of living with Molly and Arthur, who taught him life lessons the Gryffindor way which oddly tamed his Slytherin snake, realised that all the things he had learnt in life were holding him back and not allowing him to grow- especially his fear of Half Bloods. So, he decided to follow his dreams of becoming a chef and moved to Lille in France, in a small half-blood populated village. He figured that since his fear and hatred of half-bloods began by the teachings of his father, who is simply evil, he decided the only way to get over this fear was to live in a town full of them.

"Well there's your problem then!" Molly took the tea towel from Draco's shoulder and began to wipe the many spillages until the counter tops were gleaming, "all you have to do is reduce the number of courses!"

Draco walked over to his wooden table and rested on the back of one of the chairs," It's not as simple as that Molly- It's important that I do as many as I can to show off my excellence"

"_Excellence_..."

_"Taire Jean, _you know exactly what I mean" He took off his apron, " The food inspector is going to show up this time I know it, and Tomas's place has already been threatened to be shut down, just because he almost choked on a chestnut"

Jean let out a roar of laughter, and had to rest his tanned hand on his red jumper covered chest to steady it.

"I know Jean, totally the prats fault; I mean how is it a chef's fault if someone can't chew their food properly?"

"Well, I'll tell you what dear," Molly walked over to the blonde and popped one arm over his bony shoulders," I'll help you cook this year so-"

"No, Molly, I've told you time and time again, I cannot put that sort of stress on to you-"

"Let me finish!" She said softly, smiling as wide as a chesire cat, "I will help you this year my love, because you deserve all the help you can get, especially if Mr Food Snob will be popping round for a nosey visit. Besides, I'm used to stress, you don't become the mother of Fred and George without encountering mind boggling stress!"

"You're an angel, Mols" He rested his head on her meaty shoulder, inhaling the familiar scent of pastry and dried cranberries.

"And besides, it's nearly Christmas! It's the time of giving, a la de la..."

Not as if it was anything out of the ordinary, Molly was dancing around the kitchen, waving the tea towel in one hand and summoning the two tired French boys over to the living room to let off some steam.

Even though he finds it hard to admit out loud, Draco was so grateful to have such a wonderful woman in his life. The endless amounts of times that woman made him smile was unreal; from popping through the oak fireplace in his study room for a catch up with biscuits, sending him letters from The Burrow, or how he walks in his house from work and finds his favourite cherry pie on the top of his table with a note saying " _Don't eat it all at once_". But now, dancing around with old Christmas music playing in Draco's cook book covered living room just made him love her even more. But if one thing was for sure, he hadn't smiled like that since the days at Hogwarts...

"Look at the state of this room! Where's the Christmas spirit?" The red head dragged a finger over the half melted candle covered fire place. Draco opened his mouth, but wasn't able to finish it before the room was covered with silver tinsel, flashing fairy lit lights, chestnuts, candles and holly in bowls on the fireplace and the table, and, of course, a plate full of orange and cranberry spiced cookies.

"Molly!" Draco said, gazing at the room in total awe, "I hope you didn't spend a lot on this!"

Molly simply shook her head and passed a cookie to Jean, whether he wanted one or not, "Don't you worry about that my dear, this can be my gift to you"

"But you're already helping me with the cooking, I couldn't possibly-"

"If Draco doesn't want them, I'll have all of this in a heartbeat" Jean called, munching on his cookie.

The many clocks in his newly decorated room started to chime louder, and Draco knew what this meant.

"Ah, It's almost 7" Jean raced to the coat stand and grabbed his black jacket and gloves, "The carrots aren't going to peel themselves"

While Molly was busy rearranging the decorations, Draco walked his favourite work employee to his holly covered door.

"Thank you so much for today, I really needed the help" Draco said honestly, holding his scarf in his hands while Jean rearranged his collar and put on his gloves.

"No problem Boss" Jean winked, flashing the Dragon one of his prized left sided smiles, "Please get some rest tonight, I can't be dealing with a stressed out Draco tomorrow, we have too much planning to do"

Draco chuckled deep in his throat, "I don't think the Mother Hen would allow me to be anyways"

"Good Point", Jean looked at his red scarf in Draco's hands, signalling him to get it to him, but instead placed it over his curly head himself.

"Au Revoir Draco" Jean said softly, placing a kiss on his cheek, his goatee tickling his skin.

"Au Revoir" Draco smiled, opening his door and watching his prized chef leave the blue picket gate.

He couldn't think of a better person to work in his restaurant '_Rivière_' by the river. As soon as the handsome man entered his little restaurant, he knew Jean would be the one. He was strong, kind, reliable, and always knew how to make Draco and the rest of the team laugh. Sandra, the flirty hostess, would always hint that he should go for Jean. He was absolutely stunning in all ways; He stood at six feet tall, with broad shoulders that suited his strong frame. A pair of dark mahogany eyes fell upon a tanned face, and lips were emphasised by a goatee resting on a chiselled jaw. But it didn't matter how many times he made Draco laugh to tears, or how many times he helped him out in situations over the years; Jean just wasn't for him. He couldn't think why, he was literally perfect, but something deep in his heart always told him that there was someone else he needed; he wanted.

But it was rediculous to think of people from his past.

Totally, Rediculous.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Memories~**

It was until 8:30pm that Draco felt he could completely unwind.

After spending what seemed like hours cleaning the kitchen to its Malfoy standard state, He went upstairs to dig deep into the piles of recipes he had created to find the ones he wanted to cook for the Christmas meal. The blonde, recklessly spoiling neat piles of alphabetised books, wondered if being so worked up over something that should be pleasurable and heart-warming was worth it. Yes, he had worked hard over the last five years to get his restaurant just the way he liked it, and gain some respect from the locals who are passionate about their food. But, surely Christmas should be relaxing?

The other Christmas's were, especially with Jean. The one who would stay overtime just to talk to Mrs Reiner's, the little old lady who would sit at her table in the corner next to the white roses, which always seemed to spark conversation. The one who'd ran out of the restaurant when the Santa Clause that he booked couldn't make it because of the snow, just so he could burrow one and entertain the children. The one who would sing in French in the kitchens when he thought nobody was listening.

After his mind was completely over filled with teaspoon measurements, he grabbed the nearest cream satin dressing gown and stumbled downstairs, inhaling the mellow scent of orange, cinnamon and cloves, which was odd, seeing as he didn't remember using those ingredients...

"Mulled Wine?" Draco's heart stopped so suddenly he felt that he was going to collapse there and then on the stairs.

"Molly! I-I didn't realise you were still here" Draco suddenly closed his opened dressing gown to cover what was left of his dignity, and the amount of space left on Molly's face that hadn't turn a pale shade of pink.

"Well I wasn't going to let you go hungry?" She chimed, chuckling to herself whilst placing steaming bowls of vegetable soup on the table, with a few bread rolls and butter.

His rosy lips turned into a gentle smile, and loved how she forgets that he isn't the 18 year old that she rescued, but in fact is a perfectly capable 25 year old man.

"Now, seeing as I'm now a chef, what's on the menu?" She smiled, patting down her ginger curls with her fingertips.

" Oh, urm" The blonde started, wanting nothing more but to forget cooking for just one evening, "When the guests arrive they will be served with mulled wine and mincemeat stuffed filo pastries, Entrée is turkey soup with dried cranberry bread with chestnut butter, starter is a Prawn Cocktail, the meat course is Pork with a mustard and honey glaze with daughinois potatoes, the fish course is cured Scottish salmon with a ginger and nutmeg relish, Pudding is a selection of orange cheesecake, sticky toffee pudding or Christmas Log and the final course is the cheeseboard with dried cranberries and frozen grapes. I know what you're thinking, having a fish starter and a fish course is a little too much, but-"

"No, no, it sounds absolutely perfect" Molly smiled, "You're very talented"

Draco, not fully accepting the compliment, covered his face with the goblet of mulled wine, and made an appreciative noise as the spiced wine warmed his throat. Mrs Weasley, always with a smile on her face, sat opposite the table and began to drink her soup. By the look on her face, you could tell she needed to say something, but was holding back for some reason.

"So, I see you are Jean are getting friendly?" Molly spilled, breaking off pieces of her roll and dunking it into her soup, smiling sweetly at the stunned blonde.

Draco took a deep breath, and had to search deep in fogged head to think of an appropriate answer. The truth was, they were close. Almost best friends, you could say. He was there when he needed to go house hunting, and was the one to find the old but charismatic cottage, with a wonky gate and a neglected garden. Yes, the cottage didn't look any less broken then the time he bought it, but he simply didn't have the time to decorate it to Draco's imagination. He envisioned bushes of white roses at the front, with the well in the middle, fully fixed and ready to use. But to think of him as anything more was...strange.

"Yes, we're _friends"_ Draco stated as plainly as he good, "But that's it. Nothing more"

"Oh I see" Molly refilled his goblet with more steaming mulled wine," Is there anyone else in your life then?"

_Calm down, she's only curious _he reminded himself, pushing pieces of carrots around in his bowl, "Nope, no one. And that's the way I like it"

Molly chuckled, gaining the raised eyebrow from a confused Draco, "What's the laugh for Mols?"

She rested his head on her hands, "Well, I was just wondering if there was anyone else since-"

"There's nobody" Draco snapped, regrettably, as Molly seemed to be shocked by his reaction.

"I see" She collected the bowls from the table, "I won't bring it up again"

_Brilliant Draco you sod _He thought, biting his lip.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm just- tired, I haven't had a decent sleep since-"

"It's okay love, I understand" She smiled once again," I best be off now, Arthur's leg isn't going to bandage itself!"

He walked her to his fireplace, said their goodbyes and a kiss on the cheek from Molly, and disappeared in a flash of green light.

Draco felt horrid that the conversation ended so abruptly, but he couldn't think of such a selfish thing as a relationship right now, when there's employee's to pay and when he needs to deliver the perfect Dinner in a couple of days on Christmas Eve, or else the five years of hard work was for nothing.

The disgustingly hufflepuff kissing, cuddling and other pointless acts of soppyness. The late night letters saying how much he missed him, the suprise gifts or even the sweet pecks on the cheek. It was all over-rated and frankly took over reality.

Even if he did miss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ We meet again~**

"RIGHT, I NEED TEN CLOVED ORANGES FOR THE MULLED WINE, AND PLEASE DO NOT OVER BOIL IT THIS TIME HARRISON" Draco bellowed, placing the quill back beneath his ear, with sweat dripping onto his smart chefs outfit.

The kitchen was so busy that the chef's constant movement looked like a confusing blur, as they whizzed around the wide area basing meat, smoking salmon and chopping everything Draco had ordered.

Contrasting the busy kitchen, the restaurant room itself was simply exquisite. All of the wooden tables were pushed together to make three long tables, each with a long white table cloth, laced with gold thread forming holly leaves that gleamed bright underneath the gentle amber glow of the cinnamon and apple scented candles. The tables were long enough to fit 12 people each.

A crimson runner was placed understand the candles, with bowls of oranges and chestnuts scenting the room with a sweet, body warming smell that would take anyone back to their childhood smiling. 12 golden plates were placed on the tables, each with a golden goblet, a bread dish and the correct amount of knives and forks and spoons to match each of the glorious courses.

Sandra, wearing a black waistcoat and matching trousers, was busy polishing the menu's until they gleamed, and began to place them on top of each plate.

Draco had never seen his restaurant look so lovely, and felt the warmth of pride building inside of him and was immensely thankful for his wonderful team.

Sandra jumped as the sounds of crashing plates echoed throughout the restaurant, as Harrison dropped the second plate in the space of one hour.

His face turned into a worried smile, and his baby blue eyes fixed upon his bosses, who were steel silver and unforgiving. Draco, already red from the heat, felt another form of red rising up in him, and was about to erupt until he felt the cooling hands on his shoulders.

"Not to worry dear, we will get that sorted" Molly reassured, looking just as red in the face but it wasn't from the heat or from anger.

"Molly's right Draco" Jean shouted above the clattering and chopping of knifes, "You need to calm down, get out of the kitchen and get dressed, the guests will be arriving shortly"

_I need to stay and cook_ He told himself sharply, and shook his head at Jean, who was busy whisking eggs, but Jean knew he was about to protest so he shot him a prize winning smile and shook his head reassuringly back at him.

_Fine_ Draco translated in a sigh, and took off his chef's jacket and went upstairs to the staff room to get changed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, I've left my clothes at hom-"

"No you didn't" Molly chimed behind him, walking through the oak doors wearing her usual brown and red dress, "I took the liberty of flooing into your house and grabbing them for you. You're just like Ron, always forgetting the most important things behind"

Molly walked over to the sofa and laid a pair of smart black trousers, a white shirt, a turquoise and gold waistcoat, bow tie, aftershave, a comb, hair mousse, hairspray, black shoes and a pair of socks.

Draco stared deeply at the clothes with grey eyes, trying to recognise anything spread out on the sofa.

"These are definitely clothes" Draco started, resting his hand at the nape of his neck," But these definitely aren't mine"

"Well..." Molly had a uncommon gift to make the _no big deal_ act an art, by walking up to the mirror and fixing her curls, "They are now"

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd been spoilt like this, especially since leaving home all those years ago. In all honesty, he didn't feel like material things had any value to him anymore...

"But I was under the impression that you helping out tonight _was_ the Christmas gift!" Draco knew it was pointless to protest against such a strong woman but he thought he might as well try, "I simply cannot allow you to give me all of this when I haven't given you anything in return"

"Now Draco, I don't need anything from you" She took him over to the sofa and sat him down, "I know money is very tight for you right now, especially with the restaurant. The only thing you can give me is to promise me you will have the best time tonight and enjoy yourself! You've worked so hard and I'm so proud of you and you should be to. Just... have fun tonight. Please"

The Dragon nodded simply, taking the full figured lady into his arms and thanking her for everything she had done for him in his life.

After ten minutes of talking and exchanging thoughtful praises, Molly flooed herself out of the dusty fireplace to fetch the rest of the eagerly awaiting people from The Burrow to bring them to the restaurant.

Draco, still feeling slightly guilty for accepting all of the gifts he'd received from Molly alone, soon remembered how much she enjoyed watching people close to her wearing clothes she had especially got for that person, especially after she knitted him a ghastly navy jumper with a yellow capital 'D' on the front...

After tying his bow tie, Draco looked at himself in the mirror, gazing at the man he'd become.

Yes, he was fulfilling his goal in life; to own a little restaurant he could call his own, and to earn his own money so he didn't need to rely on 'mummy and daddy' for it. He could of stayed home, and lived a posh mansion or estate somewhere, but he was content with his dainty little cottage in the friendly town. Even though nearly every wizard and witch he knew complained, he enjoyed the working lifestyle. Waking up at 5 am to bake the breads ready for the early bird costumers and sorting out the deliveries for the day was entirely worth it if he was living his dream. He'd even stay after closing time, just to rearrange every last decoration to make sure it was just perfect; and it was.

But successes don't come without their consequences, and he knew that. He knew this every time he woke up deep within his white bed, stretched his arms wide only to feel the other pillow's cold burn. He knew this every time he woke up to find himself clutching tightly onto his duvet without even realising it. He knew this when he ate his cereal on the table, opposite an empty seat.

But it was the price to pay for his dream. Well, _one _of his dreams...

The blonde, who looked stunning in his smart outfit and groomed platinum fringe with slick back sides, walked down the staff room stairs, and was hit in the face by bright crimson colours, shining candles and the soft humming of the first costumer's who'd booked their seat for the special Christmas meal.

His restaurant looked like a picture from an interior designer's magazine, complete with the smiling people and champagne goblets.

A smiling Jean, now changed into a stunning crimson waistcoat and had his black curls smartly smoothed down walked over the nervous blonde and bent closer to his ear.

"Now, who do we have today?"

"Erm" Draco felt throat tightening, "So far, I see a few local costumers, someone from the 'A taste of France' magazine and Mrs Delacourte the food writer" Draco swallowed deeply and pulled the space between his bow tie and his throat for air," But I'm still waiting for that bloody food critic"

"Just breathe Boss, you'll be perfect as always" Jean purred in his ear, squeezing Draco's hand from behind his back for reassurance before walking over to table to offer anyone champagne.

Just thirty minutes into the evening, the amazingly decorated tables began to fill with eagerly awaiting costumers. Draco noticed the amount of effort people had put into their outfits; older ladies dressed in holly green with pointed hats and black gloves, gentlemen with black suits with pocket watches, and of course the children wearing festive coloured dresses, tights and suits to suit the theme.

The room was buzzing with the sounds of laughter and chatter and the odd 'Merry Christmas' greeting every now and then. Three rosy cheeked children were running around outside by the apple tree, playing with their early Christmas presents with joy. Familiar faces waved and patted Draco on the shoulder and commented on the decorations, and unfamiliar faces nodded towards him and asked him questions such as ' how nervous are you this evening Mr Malfoy?" obviously to write down in their hovering notepads and quick moving quills.

The entrée was served once most of the tables were filled, and Draco, Sandra and Jean winked at each other as the appreciative purrs of content filled the room. Goblets were brimming with hot mulled wine as the swirls of steam hovered above the goblets and met the swirls of smoke blowing from the candles.

Draco, feeling at ease finally, didn't need to tell a single member of staff to do anything; he was lucky to have such a close-knit family of staff who knew what this meal could do to the reputation of the restaurant. Well, that was until Harrison broke an egg on the floor, but that wasn't loud enough to be heard apart from a chefs sensitive ears.

"It's going well Boss; I think this could be it!" Sandra whispered, becoming excited suddenly and rising up on her toes. He shot her a quick smile with his pearly white teeth and nudged her discreetly by the shoulder.

"That's just wishful thinking Sandra" He said truthfully, but still couldn't remove the smug look off his face.

"Oh come on, be the optimist for once" She clutched her serving plate tighter as two kids zoomed past her knees," And besides, it's-"

"Christmas" Draco finished, watching the kids rise on their toes to take a mince pie from Jeans serving plate and stuffing two into knitted cardigans for the Teddy Bear, "I know, but let's face it; we make our own luck, don't we? We don't need this 'Christmas spirit' rubbish"

"Bah! Humbug!" Sandra teased pulling a face, and rushed back to the kitchen to refill her serving platter.

"My boy! Over here!" Draco turned around to find an aged man waving his hand in the air, mouth full with Draco's special filo pastry parcels. His stone grey jacket and matching waistcoat and hat smelt like moth balls and his curled white beard rose suspicion deep in the blonde's stomach that he could be the food critic...

Draco ignored the feeling and flashed a Jean- style smile and walked over by his table. "This is absolutely Delicious! Stunning! How did you make it boy?"

"Well," He started, thinking of the best way to answer, " A chef never gives away his secrets, but let's just say, the extra help of chocolate may or may not have been added to the recipe"

A chubby woman, decked out in a dark green jacket and skirt without dated pink lipstick chuckled, rising her goblet with pointed fingers, smiled with her eyes and cleared her throat. "To Mr Malfoy, and the added or not added addiction of chocolate to these elegant little parcels of Christmas joy"

Other goblets were raised, and a few of the older wizards said "Here, here!" including the grey suited man who was suddenly slurring his words, and Draco could only hope that he _was_ the food critic and he had a little too much mulled wine...

Suddenly, a clear space was filled with a bunch of people, standing with black and navy cloaks and gloves.

"Ouch! Ron that was foot!"

"I'm sorry, Princess Ginny, but it's very hard to have control when your apparting in _thin air!"_

_"Shush you two, you're going to spoil it for Draco!" _The brunette woman whispered, nudging Ron in the ribs.

If the ginger hair wasn't a giveaway, most of the Weasley clan was standing in the restaurant, walking over to the cloak stand to hang their coats and belongings on. Draco smiled, and shook his head at how the family always know how to make a scene.

Molly took one look at Draco in his outfit and walked over to him with open arms, and hugged lovingly. Draco felt so much better that Molly was here, especially with Arthur who he'd missed seeing, as he finds it hard to get out due to his dodgy leg.

"Draco! So nice to see you!" Arthur shook hands with the pale blonde, and then brought him into his chest for a manly patting hug, "such a nice place, the smells are simply wonderful. I don't suppose you ever used a microwave? Fascinating muggle appliance, they use it to reheat food in seconds! Simply ama-"

"Now now Arthur Draco is a busy lad, why don't you take a seat and rest your leg?" Molly changed the subject, as she knows her husband's tendency to babble.

"Nice to see you again Arthur" Draco managed to get in, shaking his hand once more before being helped to a seat by Sandra.

"How you feeling? Is everything going okay? How is the salmon? Did it cure in time? What about the-"

"Mum, stop hassling the man, He's a Slytherin, he's always got a plan" Ron interrupted, shaking Ron's hands in his warm ones.

"Hello Ron, so nice for you to make it" Draco smiled, remembering the last time he'd seen him back at the Burrow playing Chess years ago and settling school issues over a bowl of biting liquorices.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world! ...Not to mention the pretty French birds walking around-"

"Which you won't ever be meeting" Hermione interrupted, wearing a stunning purple dress and pearl earrings. "Hello you"

"Hello you" Draco copied, kissing her on the cheeks and inhaling her peachy perfume, "Did you ever tame that wretched cat of yours?"

"Crookshanks II is absolutely fine just the way she is, thank you, it isn't my fault she pounced on you when you visited" They both laughed with the memories of long ago.

"Well I don't have any jokes of ugly orange cats, but I can say that you look delightful" Ginny smiled, wearing a knee length green velvet dress with black heels.

"So do you Gin, You look fabulous" He took her by the hand and spun her around, making her giggle and the others smile while Jean handed them goblets of mulled wine.

"Does the waistcoat fit alright? I wasn't sure about the size, I know your only small but your tall and it can be challenging to-"

"It's perfect; absolutely perfect" Draco interrupted, realising _Molly's _tendency to babble, "I still can't believe you bought me so much"

"Nonsense! One present for twelve days, remember? Well, I haven't seen you that much so it's mostly been twelve gifts in the space of two days, but-"

"Twelve?" Draco recounted in his head, "Well Molly I'm very disappointed, I have only received ten" He teased, shaking his head and making tutting noises.

"Oh dear...Including me helping with the cooking?" Molly played along.

"Oh...well that is eleven I think. Very disappointing, it is meant to be the twelve days of-"

"_Christmas?"_

The blonde felt his throat dry instantly, and couldn't swallow the rising lump in his throat. His heart felt like it dropped to this pit of his stomach, and didn't feel like moving from that area. His twinkling eyes blinked, trying desperately to clear his vision as his heart thumped faster and faster.

"Ello, Dragon. We meet again"


End file.
